endless_path_infinite_cosmosfandomcom-20200213-history
Vahn Mason/Abilities
Skills * of the Emperor - Rank: Innate (SSS) *Innate skills cannot be identified. Attempts to do so will result in a backlash.* Passive: Transcend all limitations and boundaries. Increases growth based on the conviction of the wielder and their followers. Active: Only those who stand above the ranks of all creatures are privy to the 'Will of the Emperor'! * Prometheus - Rank: A Allows the user to condense flame seeds that can be imbued into living creatures. Increases the potential of the recipient by a portion of the user's capabilities. Each use of this skill causes an intense backlash to the user. Each successive use decreases pain tolerance by 10%. (Current:0). At 100%, the use of this skill will result in death. Decays by a rate of 1% per month. * of the Eternal Flame - Rank:SS Passive: Gives the possessor perfect affinity with the element of fire. Enhances blood circulation and stamina recovery. Immune to all yang based fires below Soul Tier: 4 Active: Allows attacks to possess a burning effect. * Metallurgy - Rank:C Allows the user to sense anomalies within metal and understand it's composition. * Stealth - Rank:C * Mastery - Rank:B * of the Akashic Tome - RankInnate:B Passive: Allows the user to understand the origin of all things. Limited by the knowledge of the user. Promotes the development of mental energies. Active: Allows the user to confer a name to an unnamed entity. The record of the name within the Akashic Tome alters the fate of the recipient. No second entity can share the same name, and the backlash of attempting would result in the death of the former. Cooldown(Determined by the Power of the Name). * of Spirits - Rank: A Greatly increases the effect of support magic. Allows the user to communicate with and borrow the power of Spirits. * of Truth - RankInnate:B Passive: Greatly increased perception and visual acuity. Absolute immunity to illusions depending on rank. Active: 'Oblivion'. All things in creation are born from and return to oblivion. * Smith - Rank: I Greatly improves the success rate of forging equipment and refining materials. Dependant on the knowledge, skill, experience, and intent of the user. Active Trigger: 'Enhance': Allows the user to temporarily boost the efficacy of equipment through maintenance * Mentor - Rank:C Use: Increases exilia gain of an ally when paired together. Allows for commands to be clearly heard by the paired ally under duress. Skill efficacy based on the number of allies present. Current Maximum (1). . Weapons/Items * Enkidu: - Rank: SSS ' Slots:0 P.Atk: 100 M.Atk: 0 Ability: Indestructible, Piercing(Divine), Sealing(Divine), Soulbound(Vahn Mason) Indestructible magical chains forged by the heavens to bind even the gods. The spears on the ends of the chains can pierce through anything, while the chains themselves can restrict everything. The stronger the Divinity of the target, the more powerful the binding strength. * 'Erebea Manual - Rank: SS Use: A manual detailing the forbidden technique developed by a forsaken queen in a foreign world. Comprehension of this skills allows the user to absorb elemental attacks and infuse it into their body to increase strength. Mastery allows the user to embody the elemental properties of the skills and achieve an immortal body. * of Eternity - Rank: SSS Use: A record of the first words heard at the beginning of eternity. Comprehension of the words increases the spiritual strength of the user without limit. In the vastness of Eternity, there were never any limits to begin with * Lens - Rank: Unique Use: Allows the user to temporarily alter their form regardless of size, shape, gender, or race. Duration: 24H * Extract - Rank: Unique Use: Oil incense with a powerful aphrodisiac effect. Powerful enough to even influence the gods. Duration: 8H * of Fertility - Rank: Unique Use: When placed above the womb, creates a seal that guarantees pregnancy regardless of fertility. Duration: 8H * Lævateinn - Rank: S (Magic) Slots: 0 P.Atk: 1708+170 M.Atk: 1153 Ability: Lævateinn(S), Flame Wreath(A), Explosive Thrust(A), Piercing(S), Sharpness(B) A sword possessing the legacy of the legendary Lævateinn. The flames emitted by this sword cannot be extinguished by normal means and will continue to burn until the entire world turns to ashes as long as the user does not extinguish them. * Hearth - Rank: Unique Use: Creates an inviolable space in an area where no harm can befall those within. Forces those within to remain calm and regenerates any pre-existing wounds. Duration: 72H * Promise - Rank: Unique Use: Baptizes the user in a holy light and restores their body to a pristine condition. Danger: This item places a heavy burden on the soul and can only be used a single time without irreversibly damaging the user.